Rate the VGMusic 2010
Rate the VGMusic 2010 is a project BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD, by superangelo128 JONALEON1. Everything was pretty much the same as Ed's/Kleenex's Rate the VGMusic except SA128 did two songs a day instead of one, and it was possible to vote for prior days due to the era of awesome Google Document. Rate the VGMusic Pt. 1: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AgYs_4YVDJfzdHN5a28ydzJ5TnI4OWdScU8yd183WFE&hl=en#gid=0 Rate the VGMusic Pt. 2: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AgYs_4YVDJfzdDZ5NTRSTWxyZ0E2S2t1azVnRE5KaVE&hl=en#gid=0 Rate the VGMusic Pt. 3: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AiWsTB8k4_2tdHRjT3A3cGtqSlNrakJkRTdha25FSGc&hl=en Bold = Accidental Redo ''' RULES *Listen to the song. A Link has been provided for you, don't vote for much you like/hate the series in general or the moment the song played vote based on the song! (If you are not doing I may not count your vote anymore!) *You don't have to rate both songs but it would be nice if you did! *Obvious contest rules (1 vote a person, no alts, no rallying) *Vote 1-10, up to 2 decimal points using '''5 AS AN AVERAGE. (Or else I will kneecap you) *Every topic lasts roughly 24 hours *You can vote for any past days you missed or change your vote. Just check the spreadsheet below to see what songs have been done. *Always vote on the versions of the song provided, not versions from different games. *You can nominate only 1 song a day. Please provide a YouTube link when you nominate. If you nominate more than 1 song, I will only take the top song that isn't already nominated and ignore the rest. *No fan remixes please. Official remixes are fine if they are played somewhere in game. -Tracks that are only available in the sound test in a game are eligible as well. Past Results *Into the Wilderness (Wild Arms) 9.38 / 6 votes *Clash on the Big Bridge (Final Fantasy V) 9.29 / 11 votes *Title (Mega Man 3) 9.23 / 12 votes *Dancing Mad (Final Fantasy VI) 9.21 / 8 votes *Main Theme (Metal Gear Solid 3) 9.21 / 7 votes *First Encounter (Beyond Good & Evil) 9.17 / 9 votes *Scars of Time (Chrono Cross) 9.11 / 37 votes *Stickerbush Symphony (Donkey Kong Country 2) 9.06 / 11 votes *Leap the Precipice (Eternal Sonata) 9.05 / 13 votes *Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 9.00 / 11 votes *You're Not Alone (Final Fantasy IX) 8.95 / 15 votes *Halo Theme (Mjolnir Mix) (Halo 2) 8.90 / 11 votes *Fountain of Dreams (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 8.88 / 8 votes *Decide In The Eyes (F-Zero X) 8.87 / 11 votes *Hope (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni) 8.83 / 13 votes *Gilgamesh Battle (Final Fantasy XII) 8.82 / 5 votes *Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 8.81 / 11 votes *Dream of the Shore Near Another World (Chrono Cross) 8.79 / 9 votes *Dr. Wily Stage 1 (Mega Man 2) 8.78 / 21 votes *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) 8.78 / 6 votes *The Wind's Yearning (Chrono Trigger) 8.70 / 10 votes *'Dire, Dire Docks (Super Mario 64) '''8.70 / 5 votes *Liberi Fatali (Final Fantasy VIII) 8.66 / 8 votes *Storm Eagle (Mega Man X) 8.63 / 11 votes *Rave On (Killer7) 8.63 / 9 votes *Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) 8.62 / 10 votes *Zero-Two (Kirby 64) 8.61 / 9 votes *'Dark King (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest)''' 8.60 / 7 votes *Metal Gear Saga (Metal Gear Solid 4) 8.58 / 8 votes *Scorpion Fire (beatmania IIDX 11th Red) 8.58 / 5 votes *Dark King (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest) 8.55 / 10 votes *X vs. Zero (Mega Man X5) 8.55 / 8 votes *dreamenddischarger (Umineko 4: Alliance of the Golden Witch) 8.52 / 40 votes *Baba Yetu (Civilization IV) 8.52 / 33 votes *Luigi's Mansion (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 8.51 / 11 votes *Snakey Chantey (Donkey Kong Country 2) 8.50 / 5 votes *The Final Battle (Final Fantasy IV) 8.49 / 8 votes *Meaning of Birth (Tales of the Abyss) 8.48 / 9 votes *Vamo'alla Flamenco (Final Fantasy IX) 8.48 / 6 votes *Big Blue (F-Zero) 8.47 / 6 votes *Ending BGM (Tetris Attack Boy) 8.44 / 9 votes *You Are Dead (Total Distortion) 8.43 / 8 votes *An Approaching Nightmare (God Eater) 8.41 / 11 votes *Theme of the Last Time Travel (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) 8.39 / 19 votes *Kimera II (G-Darius) 8.39 / 7 votes *Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64) 8.39 / 7 votes *Bramble Blast (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 8.37 / 9 votes *Heartful Cry (Persona 3: FES) 8.36 / 8 votes *Level Theme 1 (Silver Surfer) 8.33 / 7 votes *The Battle of Lil' Slugger (Super Meat Boy) 8.32 / 6 votes *Champion Battle Theme (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) 8.31 / 9 votes *Fury Sparks (Tales of Vesperia) 8.31 / 8 votes *Dream Chaser (F-Zero X) 8.30 / 7 votes *Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) 8.30 / 4 votes *Terran 1 (Starcraft) 8.29 / 12 votes *The Man with the Machine Gun (Final Fantasy VIII) 8.27 / 8 votes *Ice Cave Chant (Donkey Kong Country) 8.26 / 7 votes *Stage Start (Mega Man X) 8.25 / 6 votes *Moon Over the Castle (Gran Turismo 2) 8.24 / 25 votes *Sigma 2nd (Mega Man X5) 8.24 / 5 votes *Proposed, Flower, Wolf Part 2 (DJ Max Portable Black Square) 8.23 / 8 votes *Halo Theme (Halo: Combat Evolved) 8.23 / 6 votes *Dark World (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) 8.21 / 15 votes *Mining Melancholy (Donkey Kong Country 2) 8.21 / 8 votes *Hyrule Castle (Super Smash Bros.) 8.20 / 10 votes *Trombe! (Super Robot Wars Alpha 3) 8.19 / 13 votes *Warzone (TimeSplitters) 8.19 / 8 votes *Theme of Elvandia Story (Elvandia Story) 8.19 / 7 votes *Intro (Battlefield 1942) 8.18 / 5 voyrd *Taking To The Air (The Terminator) 8.17 / 11 votes *Blue Water, Blue Sky (Guilty Gear X) 8.16 / 19 votes *Tal Tal Heights (Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) 8.16 / 18 votes *We're The Robots (Mega Man 9) 8.14 / 9 votes *Ancient Ship (Tales of Legendia) 8.13 / 7 votes *Ezio's Family (Assassin's Creed II) 8.11 / 9 votes *Round 2 (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) 8.11 / 8 votes *Fate Breaker (Wild Arms 3) 8.10 / 13 votes *Round 1 (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) 8.10 / 10 votes *Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) 8.10 / 5 votes *The Sun Rises (Okami) 8.08 / 17 votes *Champion Battle (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum) 8.07 / 10 votes *Mute City (F-Zero) 8.07 / 6 votes *Zero (Ace Combat Zero) 8.06 / 22 votes *One Final Effort (Halo 3) 8.06 / 8 votes *Victory Fanfare (Final Fantasy VI) 8.06 / 8 votes *Subterranean (Earthworm Jim (Saturn)) 8.06 / 8 votes *Final Boss Part 2 (Sonic Colors) 8.06 / 5 votes *Chris R. Battle Theme (The Room: The Game) 8.05 / 11 votes *Amethyst Caverns (Shatter) 8.05 / 8 votes *Yell "Dead Cell" (Metal Gear Solid 2) 8.05 / 8 votes *Aquatic Ambiance (Donkey Kong Country) 8.05 / 6 votes *The Extreme (Final Fantasy VIII) 8.04 / 25 votes *Best of Times (World of Goo) 8.04 / 9 votes *Fighting of the Spirit (Tales of Phantasia) 8.04 / 9 votes *Vendetta Preps (Bully) 8.04 / 8 votes *Main Theme (Donkey Kong Country) 8.03 / 6 votes *Zombie On Your Lawn (Plants vs. Zombies) 8.00 / 12 votes *Professor Layton's Theme (Professor Layton and the Curious Village) 8.00 / 11 votes *Slippin' Away (Battle Gear 4) 8.00 / 10 votes *Shadowlord's Castle / Roar (NieR) 8.00 / 10 votes *Schismogenesis (The Last Remnant) 8.00 / 4 votes *Reset (Thank You Version) (Okami) 7.99 / 9 votes *Solar Man (Mega Man 10) 7.98 / 8 votes *Lair of the Shadow Broker Bosses (Mass Effect 2) 7.98 / 6 votes *Protoman Stage (Mega Man 5) 7.98 / 4 votes *Dam (Goldeneye 007) 7.97 / 10 votes *Emil/Karma (Nier) 7.97 / 7 votes *Jakob Elevator (Mega Man X8) 7.96 / 9 votes *Tomb (TimeSplitters) 7.95 / 8 votes *Corridors of Time (Chrono Trigger) 7.95 / 8 votes *Corneria (Star Fox 64) 7.94 / 10 votes *Koopa Bros. Battle (Paper Mario) 7.94 / 8 votes *Dissociative Identity (Killer7) 7.94 / 8 votes *Champion Battle Theme (Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal) 7.93 / 9 votes *Sword Sparks (The Last Remnant) 7.93 / 8 votes *Star Wolf (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.93 / 7 votes *Theme of Last Specter (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) 7.90 / 5 votes *Ending & Credits (Super Mario World) 7.89 / 10 votes *Banjoland (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) 7.87 / 11 votes *Forest Interlude (Donkey Kong Country 2) 7.87 / 10 votes *Diving (Waterworld) 7.86 / 11 votes *Aquatic Ambiance Returns (Donkey Kong Country Returns) 7.86 / 7 votes *Opening Stage (Mega Man X) 7.84 / 11 votes *Time Travel (Instrumental) (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) 7.84 / 9 votes *Blue Oni Prologue ~ Blue Oni Theme (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) 7.84 / 8 votes *Tin Soldiers (Neotokyo) 7.82 / 18 votes *Strange Memories of Death (Mr. Gimmick!) 7.82 / 9 votes *Snake Game Over Theme (Metal Gear Solid 2) 7.81 / 8 votes *Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) 7.80 / 8 votes *Stage 1 & 5 (Journey to Silius) 7.80 / 8 votes *Saber's Edge (Final Fantasy XIII) 7.80 / 8 votes *The Birds Chirp, I Sing (Tales of Legendia) 7.78 / 9 votes *Overworld BGM (Super Mario Bros.) 7.77 / 11 votes *Nefertiti (Mana Khemia) 7.76 / 14 votes *Green Grass Gradation (Mega Man ZX) 7.76 / 5 votes *Still Alive (Mirror's Edge) 7.75 / 16 votes *Rise of the Albatross (Bionic Commando: Rearmed) 7.75 / 8 votes *Enter Zero (Mega Man X) 7.75 / 6 votes *Cyber Maze Core (Mega Man X5) 7.75 / 4 votes *Main Theme (Metal Gear Solid 2) 7.74 / 24 votes *Saturos Battle (Golden Sun) 7.74 / 9 votes *Investigation ~ Cornered (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) 7.73 / 11 votes *State of Emergency (Blue Dragon) 7.73 / 9 votes *Easton Kingdom (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.70 / 5 votes *Lunar Reactor (Duke Nukem 3D) 7.70 / 5 votes *Main Menu (Rainbow Six Vegas 2) 7.69 / 8 votes *Main Theme (River City Ransom) 7.69 / 7 votes *Dread of the Grave (Umineko 2) 7.68 / 16 votes *Besaid Island (Final Fantasy X) 7.68 / 5 votes *Nisus (The Last Remnant) 7.68 / 4 votes *Sector 7 (Power Blade) 7.68 / 4 votes *Kanto Gym Leader (Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal) 7.67 / 6 votes *Samara's Theme (Mass Effect 2) 7.67 / 3 votes *In A Snow-Bound Land (Donkey Kong Country 2) 7.66 / 11 votes *MEC Theme (Battlefield 2) 7.66 / 5 votes *The Moon (Ducktales) 7.64 / 23 votes *Prepare for Battle (Command & Conquer) 7.63 / 4 votes *Battle vs. Lord Blazer (Wild Arms 2) 7.62 / 10 votes *Lumine 2 (Mega Man X8) 7.65 / 5 votes *Nagisa Farewell at the Foot of a Hill (Clannad) 7.61 / 21 votes *Winterbliss (Castle Crashers) 7.61 / 18 votes *Bubblegloop Swamp (Banjo-Kazooie) 7.61 / 11 votes *Elec Man (Mega Man) 7.61 / 10 votes *Suicide Mission (Mass Effect 2) 7.60 / 11 votes *Fight With Seymour (Final Fantasy X) 7.60 / 10 votes *Bowser, King of the Koopas (Paper Mario) 7.60 / 5 votes *Vs. Big Bowser (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) 7.60 / 5 votes *Reversal! (The Last Remnant) 7.60 / 5 votes *Stone Tower Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) 7.60 / 5 votes *Popular Potpourri (VVVVVV) 7.59 / 8 votes *The Spirit Chaser (Rudra No Hihou) 7.58 / 21 votes *We Are Rockman (Mega Man Soccer) 7.58 / 6 votes *Sand Canyon 1 (Kirby's Dreamland 3) 7.58 / 6 votes *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii) 7.58 / 5 votes *Re Your Brains (Left 4 Dead 2) 7.57 / 9 votes *Waterside (Blue Dragon) 7.57 / 7 votes *I Am Impact (Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon) 7.57 / 7 votes *Ice Cap Zone Act 1 (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) 7.56 / 22 votes *Stage 1 & 8 (Sunset Riders) 7.56 / 10 votes *Main Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.56 / 8 votes *Home Sweet Home (Beyond Good & Evil) 7.56 / 7 votes *Giza Plains (Final Fantasy XII) 7.56 / 5 votes *Aria de Mezzo Carattere (Final Fantasy VI) 7.55 / 22 votes *Snowboard Street (Snowboard Kids 2) 7.54 / 7 votes *The Last Duel (Lufia II) 7.54 / 7 votes *Kasumi's Theme (Mass Effect 2) 7.54 / 7 votes *Bury My Shell at Wounded Knee (TMNT IV) 7.53 / 12 votes *Annul (Neotokyo) 7.53 / 8 votes *Haruna 2nd (Battle Moon Wars) 7.53 / 8 votes *Rooftop Run 'Classic Remix' (Sonic Generations) 7.53 / 6 votes *Daddy Mulk (Ninja Warriors 1993 Mega CD Version) 7.52 / 20 votes *To The West (Aka) 7.52 / 11 votes *Route 209 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.52 / 6 votes *Artifact Connection (Lost Child) 7.52 / 5 votes *The Dreadful Fight (Final Fantasy IV) 7.52 / 5 votes *Theme of Dr. Doom (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) 7.51 / 14 votes *Katamari on the Rocks (Katamari Damacy) 7.51 / 12 votes *Aztec (Goldeneye) 7.51 / 10 votes *Overworld (Super Mario World) 7.51 / 8 votes *Hot-Head Bop (Donkey Kong Country 2) 7.50 / 10 votes *Northwall 2 (Actraiser) 7.50 / 9 votes *Pokey Means Business (Earthbound) 7.50 / 6 votes *Staff Roll (Mega Man X) 7.50 / 5 votes *Venice Rooftops (Assassin's Creed II) 7.50 / 5 votes *An Empty Tome (Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) 7.50 / 5 votes *Cota Mare (Magna Carta II) 7.50 / 4 votes *Soviet Connection (Grand Theft Auto IV) 7.50 / 4 votes *Water Ruin (Jet Force Gemini) 7.49 / 10 votes *Brinstar - Underground Depths (Super Metroid) 7.49 / 9 votes *Breeze the Conductor (Eternal Sonata) 7.48 / 13 votes *Dave's Theme (Maniac Mansion) 7.48 / 10 votes *Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly (AAI: Miles Edgeowrth) 7.48 / 10 votes *Chrono Trigger (Chrono Trigger) 7.48 / 10 votes *Area A (Shatterhand) 7.48 / 6 votes *Crystal Choir (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) 7.48 / 5 votes *Theme of the Last Battle (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) 7.46 / 10 votes *Saglia's Cave (Rygar) 7.44 / 9 votes *Thor (Extended Version) (DJ Max Technika 2) 7.44 / 8 votes *A Person's Warmth (Wild Arms 3) 7.44 / 5 votes *One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII) 7.43 / 15 votes *Air Man Stage (Mega Man 2) 7.43 / 11 votes *Light Velocity (Gran Turismo 3) 7.43 / 6 votes *Theme of Laura (Silent Hill 2) 7.42 / 15 votes *Underwater Level (Super Mario World) 7.42 / 10 votes *Guile's Theme (Super Street Fighter 2) 7.41 / 19 votes *Victorous (Outrun 2019) 7.41 / 30 votes *Mexican Attack Theme (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood) 7.41 / 9 votes *Jib Jig (Donkey Kong Country 2) 7.41 / 7 votes *The Long Distance of Murder (F-Zero X) 7.40 / 7 votes *Strange New World (Neon Tango) 7.40 / 5 votes *Life (Umineko Chiru 6: Dawn of the Golden Witch) 7.39 / 25 votes *One Night in Neo Kobe City (Snatcher) 7.38 / 24 votes *Force Your Way (Final Fantasy 8) 7.38 / 10 votes *Someone is Always Moving (Armored Core: For Answer) 7.38 / 8 votes *Night of the Mutants (Comix Zone) 7.38 / 8 votes *Metal Gear Solid 4 Love Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.38 / 8 votes *Main Theme (Duke Nukem 3D) 7.38 / 5 votes *Epicenter (SimCity 4) 7.37 / 12 votes *Flower Garden (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) 6 votes *Last Battle Opportunity (Skies of Arcadia) 7.36 / 9 votes *Main Theme (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) 7.36 / 8 votes *Magical Sound Shower (OutRun 2006) 7.36 / 8 votes *Credits (Skies of Arcadia) 7.36 / 8 votes *Sudden Death (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) 7.36 / 5 votes *Fragments of Sorrow (Kingdom Hearts II) 7.35 / 6 votes *Kuina (Umineko 5) 7.33 / 16 votes *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 7.33 / 7 votes *Lost World (Custom Robo) 7.33 / 4 votes *Shop Music (Jets'n'Guns) 7.32 / 28 votes *Snake Eater (Metal Gear Solid 3): 7.32 / 50 votes *Donkey Kong Rap (Donkey Kong 64) 7.32 / 11 votes *Kanto Champion (Pokemon Black/White) 7.32 / 10 votes *Calling (The World Ends With You) 7.32 / 10 votes *Wilderness (LittleBigPlanet) 7.32 / 9 votes *Space Junk Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) 7.32 / 6 votes *Credits (God Hand) 7.31 / 12 votes *Mother 3 Love Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 7.31 / 9 votes *Unfinished Battle (Xenoblade) 7.31 / 8 votes *Proposed, Flower, Wolf Part 1 (DJ Max Clazziquai Edition) 7.31 / 8 votes *Another Winter (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) 7.30 / 35 votes *Byakuya Gentou (Pop'n Music 18) 7.30 / 28 votes *Beat the Angel (Tales of Symphonia) 7.30 / 8 votes *Go! Getsu Fuma (Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) 7.30 / 5 votes *Pitch Black Intrusion (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) 7.29 / 8 votes *Memories of You (Persona 3) 7.29 / 7 votes *Winning Run (Super Hang-On) 7.28 / 15 votes *Silent Hill ~ Opening Theme (Silent Hill) 7.28 / 15 votes *Point of No Return (Eschatos) 7.28 / 5 votes *Elequent Echo (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams) 7.26 / 13 votes *Pirate Ship (Castle Crashers) 7.26 / 10 votes *Verethragna (Mana Khemia 2) 7.26 / 10 votes *Maya's Theme (Persona 3 FES) 7.26 / 5 votes *Finish the Promise (Tales of the Abyss) 7.25 / 6 votes *Press To Victory (Battle With The Seven) (The Last Remnant) 7.24 / 7 votes *Staff Roll (Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) 7.24 / 5 votes *Neighbourhood of Water (Final Fantasy XII) 7.24 / 5 votes *At the Frozen Depths of the Heart (Wild Arms 5) 7.23 / 13 votes *Gambit (Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge) 7.23 / 9 votes *Main Theme (Killer Instinct) 7.23 / 9 votes *The Devoted (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) 7.23 / 8 votes *Born to be Bone (Gitaroo Man) 7.22 / 11 votes *Billie Jean (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) 7.22 / 10 votes *Divine Wings (Infinite Undiscovery) 7.22 / 9 votes *Krook's March (Donkey Kong Country 2) 7.22 / 6 votes *Planet 1, Area 3 (Street Fighter 2010) 7.22 / 5 votes *Theme of Grandia (Grandia) 7.22 / 5 votes *Antenna Cradle (Goldeneye 007) 7.21 / 14 votes *Andy's Theme (Advance Wars: Dual Strike) 7.21 / 11 votes *Main Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 7.21 / 7 votes *Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) 7.20 / 25 votes *The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Persona 3) 7.20 / 23 votes *Flame Hyenard (Mega Man X7) 7.20 / 6 votes *Memories of the City (Persona 3) 7.20 / 6 votes *I'll Face Myself -Boss Battle- (Persona 4) 7.19 / 7 votes *Let's Go Away (Daytona USA) 7.19 / 7 votes *Darkmoon Caverns (Diddy Kong Racing) 7.19 / 7 votes *Route 26/27 (Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal) 7.18 / 6 votes *Grim Purpose (Eternal Sonata) 7.18 / 5 votes *Frog's Theme (Chrono Trigger) 7.17 / 14 votes *Into the Blue Sky (Virtual On) 7.17 / 6 votes *Not So Far Away (Ragnarok Online) 7.16 / 23 votes *Kara no Kyoukai - Shiki Ryougi (Melty Blood: Actress Again) 7.16 / 9 votes *Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) 7.16 / 7 votes *Defiant (de Blob) 7.16 / 7 votes *Nene's Fortress (Blue Dragon) 7.16 / 5 votes *Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) 7.16 / 5 votes *Twilight Space (Super Bonk) 7.15 / 13 votes *Victory Dance 1 (Kirby Super Star) 7.14 / 11 votes *Staff Roll (Kirby Super Star) 7.14 / 11 votes *The Shootist (Red Dead Redemption) 7.14 / 7 votes *Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) 7.14 / 7 votes *Main Theme (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!) 7.14 / 5 votes *Phoenix Rising (God of War II) 7.14 / 5 votes *Magical Dreamers (Chrono Cross) 7.13 / 6 votes *Cookin' on the Hell (ChoRenSha 68k) 7.13 / 4 votes *Final Showdown (Kameo: Elements of Power) 7.13 / 4 votes *Northwall (Actraiser) 7.12 / 9 votes *Dance of Pales (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) 7.11 / 15 votes *Crossfire Sequence (Wild Arms 3) 7.11 / 10 votes *Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) 7.11 / 10 votes *The Village of Inoa (Alundra) 7.11 / 7 votes *Forest Frenzy Returns (Donkey Kong Country Returns) 7.11 / 7 votes *Hedgeshock The Erinaceroid (Mega Man ZX: Advent) 7.10 / 8 votes *World 4 (Mighty Milky Way) 7.10 / 5 votes *Cloud Garden (Super Mario Galaxy 2) 7.10 / 5 votes *Main Theme (Double Dragon) 7.09 / 11 votes *The Machine (Ecco the Dolphin CD) 7.09 / 11 votes *Lavendar Town (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) 7.09 / 11 votes *The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish (No More Heroes) 7.08 / 12 votes *Title Screen (Dragon's Lair) 7.08 / 4 votes *Tsukiyuki Ni Mau Hana No Youni (Pop'n Music 12 Iroha) 7.07 / 9 votes *Mach Rider (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 7.07 / 7 votes *Erana's Garden (Quest For Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness) 7.07 / 7 votes *Mute City (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 7.06 / 22 votes *Fight Version #1 (Grandia II) 7.06 / 10 votes *Queen Bluegarden (Secret of Evermore) 7.06 / 7 votes *Pop Star (Kirby 64) 7.06 / 5 votes *Another Side (Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix) 7.05 / 6 votes *Surf City (Battletoads) 7.04 / 10 votes *Severe Voyage (Rogue Galaxy) 7.04 / 7 votes *Erana's Peace (Quest For Glory) 7.04 / 7 votes *Blow Up (Elevator Action 2) 7.03 / 16 votes *Vapor Trail (Vapor Trail) 7.03 / 14 votes *I Am The One (Dragon Age: Origins) 7.03 / 8 votes *Legion's Theme (Mass Effect 2) 7.03 / 7 votes *War (Alan Wake) 7.02 / 17 votes *Princess Army (Wild Arms XF) 7.02 / 12 votes *Alexander God of Destruction (Makai Kingdom) 7.02 / 9 votes *Forza del male (Kingdom Hearts) 7.02 / 6 votes *After Confession (Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) 7.02 / 6 votes *Green Greens (Kirby Super Star) 7.01 / 35 votes *Great Iceberg Peak (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sky) 7.01 / 17 votes *Stronghold (Heroes Might and Magic 3) 7.01 / 11 votes *Objection Theme 2001 (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) 7.01 / 9 votes *Passing Through the Forest (Threads of Fate) 7.01 / 7 votes *Pokemon Center (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) 7.00 / 11 votes *Waltz for Ariah (Venus&Braves) 7.00 / 10 votes *No More No More Heroes (No More Heroes) 7.00 / 10 votes *Haunted Graveyard (Super Ghouls 'n' Ghosts) 7.00 / 7 votes *Fear of the Heavens (Secret of Mana) 7.00 / 7 votes *Papiliones (Boku no Te no Naka no Rakuen) 7.00 / 5 votes *Maverick Battle (Mega Man X8) 7.00 / 5 votes *Level 13-15 (Prince of Persia) 7.00 / 4 votes *Ending Staff Roll (Metroid Prime) 7.00 / 4 votes *Ni Miedo (Granado Espada) 6.99 / 8 votes *Boss 2 (Gyromancer) 6.98 / 12 votes *A Renaissance (Ninja Gaiden II) 6.98 / 9 votes *Potential for Anything (VVVVVV) 6.97 / 21 votes *Freeze Man (Mega Man 7) 6.97 / 20 votes *Water Stage (Smart Ball) 6.97 / 10 votes *Melodies of Life (Final Fantasy IX) 6.97 / 10 votes *Grand Finale (Final Fantasy VI) 6.97 / 9 votes *Brad's Theme (Comic Jumper) 6.97 / 7 votes *Flamedrop (The Last Remnant) 6.97 / 6 votes *The Flutter VS The Gesellschaft (Mega Man Legends) 6.97 / 6 votes *Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy V) 6.96 / 16 votes *Fountain Gardens (Kirby's Epic Yarn) 6.96 / 7 votes *Opening Theme (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) 6.96 / 7 votes *Dr. Weil 2 (Mega Man Zero 4) 6.96 / 5 votes *Fairy Tale Transparently (Melty Blood: Actress Again) 6.96 / 5 votes *Battle with a Dangerous Foe (Mother) 6.95 / 11 votes *Power Bom (Mega Man Zero 2) 6.95 / 4 votes *Battle With The Demons (Lost Odyssey) 6.95 / 4 votes *Aeropolis (F-Zero GX) 6.94 / 20 votes *Starry Heavens ~hiroic version~ (Tales of Symphonia) 6.94 / 12 votes *Gensokyo Millenium (Touhou: Impersishable Night) 6.94 / 9 votes *On The Rocks (Hotel Dusk: Room 215) 6.94 / 8 votes *The Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy) 6.94 / 5 votes *Kyoutenka (Eternal Sonata) 6.92 / 9 votes *Cave (Blue Dragon) 6.92 / 5 votes *Rocket Tower Takeover (Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal) 6.92 / 5 votes *Jelly (World of Goo) 6.92 / 5 votes *Masked Dedede (Kirby Super Star Ultra) 6.91 / 16 votes *Blazed Up Melpomene (Dead or Alive 2) 6.91 / 8 votes *Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark Coffee (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations) 6.91 / 8 votes *Demon's Party (Makai Kingdom) 6.90 / 10 votes *Skeletons In My Closet (The 7th Guest) 6.90 / 8 votes *Goodbye Geno, Seeing Dreams... (Super Mario RPG) 6.90 / 7 votes *Punishment (Bully) 6.90 / 5 votes *Tower of Dawn (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) 6.90 / 5 votes *Theme of Amaterasu (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) 6.90 / 5 votes *The First Success (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) 6.89 / 9 votes *Popoi's Theme (Puyo Puyo Fever) 6.89 / 8 votes *Staff Credits (Metroid: Zero Mission) 6.88 / 10 votes *Kongo Jungle (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 6.88 / 9 votes *Theme of Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV) 6.88 / 8 votes *Sea of Despair (Super Ghouls 'n' Ghosts) 6.88 / 6 votes *Rawk Hawk Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) 6.88 / 5 votes *A Fight to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II) 6.88 / 5 votes *Stage 1 & 6 (Batman: Return of the Joker) 6.88 / 4 votes *The Hero Arrives! (Half-Minute Hero) 6.88 / 4 votes *Oldfox Canyon (Magna Carta II) 6.88 / 4 votes *Luste Stage (RosenkreuzStilette) 6.87 / 6 votes *The Legendary Theme Acoustic (Gitarooman) 6.86 / 28 votes *Ninja Training Grounds (Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow) 6.86 / 12 votes *Forest Temple (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 6.86 / 7 votes *Beach (Plok) 6.86 / 7 votes *The Phon Coast (Final Fantasy XII) 6.86 / 5 votes *Jumpin' Jack Flash (Elite Beat Agents) 6.85 / 11 votes *Highway Island (Magna Carta 2) 6.85 / 8 votes *Legacy (Full Throttle) 6.85 / 4 votes *Lisa's Song (Soul Blazer) 6.85 / 4 votes *Welcome to Bright Falls (Alan Wake) 6.84 / 5 votes *Tropical Resort Act 1 (Sonic Colors) 6.84 / 5 votes *USA (Double Dragon 3: The Sacred Stones) 6.83 / 12 votes *M4 Part 2 (Mass Effect) 6.83 / 8 votes *Bushroot's Stage (Darkwing Duck) 6.83 / 8 votes *Staff Roll (Mario Kart 64) 6.83 / 8 votes *The Best Is Yet To Come (Metal Gear Solid) 6.83 / 6 votes *Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII) 6.82 / 11 votes *Venge Thicket (Plok!) 6.82 / 10 votes *Mario's Rainbow Castle (Mario Party) 6.82 / 5 votes *Sky March (High-Tension Princess Comedy) 6.81 / 9 votes *Cipher Peon Battle (Pokemon XD) 6.81 / 9 votes *Kate (Mirror's Edge) 6.81 / 7 votes *Theme of Mega Man (Marvel vs Capcom) 6.80 / 16 votes *The Devil Went Down To Georgia (Guitar Battle With Lou) (Guitar Hero 3) 6.80 / 9 votes *Story Music Box (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) 6.80 / 7 votes *Chemical Plant Zone 'Modern Remix' (Sonic Generations) 6.80 / 6 votes *Indignant Divinity (Tower of Heaven) 6.80 / 5 votes *Fighting of the Spirit (Tales of Symphonia) 6.80 / 5 votes *The Bunnies (Super Mario Galaxy) 6.80 / 5 votes *Limitless Divide (Eternal Sonata) 6.79 / 7 votes *Vile Stage (Mega Man X3) 6.78 / 9 votes *Staff Roll (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) 6.78 / 5 votes *Cup of Story (Venus & Braves: Majo to Megami to Horobi no Yogen) 6.78 / 5 votes *MOONMAN's Fandango (Galactic Pinball) 6.77 / 20 votes *Banson's Aria (Henry Hatsworth) 6.77 / 9 votes *Rainbow Falls (Kirby's Epic Yarn) 6.77 / 7 votes *Cheetahmen Theme (Action 52/Cheetahmen II) 6.76 / 22 votes *Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes) 6.76 / 9 votes *Giant Mechat (Blue Dragon) 6.76 / 5 votes *GO HOME! (Stinkoman 20X6) 6.76 / 5 votes *Violent Storm (Baten Kaitos) 6.75 / 18 votes *fffff (Pop'n Music 13 Carnival) 6.75 / 12 votes *Fishy Aroma (Lucky Ganriki) 6.75 / 8 votes *Linda's Castle (Snowboard Kids 2) 6.75 / 6 votes *Revived Power ~Battle with the Colossus~ (Shadow of the Colossus) 6.75 / 4 votes *La Mer (Suikoden IV) 6.74 / 8 votes *Subterranean Caverns (Goldeneye 64) 6.74 / 5 votes *Another Challenge (Infinite Undiscovery) 6.74 / 5 votes *Counter Hunter Stage 1 (Mega Man X2) 6.73 / 21 votes *The Ocean (EVO: The Search for Eden) 6.73 / 10 votes *Main Menu (Need for Speed II) 6.73 / 9 votes *Go! Go! Buriki Daioh! (Live a Live) 6.73 / 6 votes *Victory Road (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) 6.72 / 11 votes *No Way Back (God Eater) 6.72 / 9 votes *Sky of the Phoenix (Ivy the Kiwi?) 6.72 / 5 votes *Pause Menu (Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony) 6.70 / 10 votes *Someday the Dream Will End (Final Fantasy X) 6.70 / 7 votes *Aquarium Park Act 2 (Sonic Colors) 6.70 / 5 votes *Return to UNATCO (Deus Ex) 6.70 / 4 votes *Andy's Neighborhood (Toy Story 2) 6.70 / 4 votes *The Poet And The Muse (Alan Wake) 6.69 / 21 votes *Endless Mine (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) 6.68 / 9 votes *The World Before Us (Magna Carta 2) 6.68 / 5 votes *Starship Mario (Super Mario Galaxy 2) 6.68 / 5 votes *Blazin' Flizard (Mega Man Zero 3) 6.66 / 5 votes *Emperor Fangs (Atelier Iris 2: Azoth of Destiny) 6.65 / 11 votes *Legend of the Five Great Dragons (Ys Seven) 6.65 / 6 votes *Thorn's Pass (Kameo: Elements of Power) 6.65 / 4 votes *Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) 6.64 / 10 votes *Star City (Diddy Kong Racing) 6.64 / 8 votes *Sky Garden (Mario Kart DS) 6.64 / 7 votes *Frozen Memories (StarHorse 2: Fourth Ambition) 6.63 / 20 votes *Astral Observatory (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) 6.63 / 10 votes *Streets of Desolation (Batman) 6.63 / 6 votes *The Door to a Journey Unknown (Custom Robo) 6.63 / 5 votes *Fereydoon (Wild Arms 5) 6.62 / 5 votes *Heroic Assault (Spider-Man and Venom) 6.61 / 13 votes *The Refuted Battle (Gensosangokushi) 6.61 / 13 votes *Pirate Lagoon (Diddy Kong Racing) 6.61 / 9 votes *Temple (Donkey Kong Land) 6.60 / 8 votes *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot Warped) 6.60 / 6 votes *Arisa (Tekken 6) 6.60 / 5 votes *Theme of Captain America (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) 6.60 / 5 votes *Anything But Tangerines (Earthworm Jim 2) 6.60 / 5 votes *Mt. Pyre Peak (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) 6.60 / 5 votes *The Wilderness of Sadness (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) 6.60 / 5 votes *Amity (BigBot Audio Drop) 6.60 / 4 votes *Forest Entrance (Castle Crashers) 6.59 / 20 votes *Emilia Final Battle (Saga Frontier) 6.59 / 15 votes *S.O.R. (Super Mix) (Streets of Rage 2) 6.59 / 11 votes *Mysterious Figure (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) 6.59 / 11 votes *Eternal Fantasy (DJ Max Technika 2) 6.59 / 8 votes *Meridian Child (Seiken Densetsu 3) 6.59 / 8 votes *Mini Golf (Mario Golf) 6.59 / 7 votes *Athletic Theme (Yoshi's Island) 6.58 / 13 votes *Downtown Heart (Sakura Wars V) 6.58 / 10 votes *Revolutionary (de Blob) 6.58 / 5 votes *Now, Full of Power, I'm Your Partner! (Mystic Ark) 6.58 / 4 votes *Sign of Evil (Doom) 6.58 / 4 votes *Opening Stage (Mega Man X3) 6.57 / 11 votes *Count Batula (Conker's Bad Fur Day) 6.57 / 7 votes *Still Alive (Portal) 6.56 / 9 votes *Nightmare Land (Little Nemo: The Dream Master) 6.55 / 8 votes *The Forest of Onehand (Blackthorne) 6.55 / 8 votes *Ocean (Vectorman) 6.55 / 8 votes *Battle 1 (Super Bomberman 2) 6.54 / 18 votes *Sturm's Theme (Advance Wars) 6.54 / 7 votes *Grand Finale (Makai Kingdom) 6.53 / 10 votes *Hall of Colossia (Chamber 1) (Secret of Evermore) 6.53 / 7 votes *Boss 1 (Violent Storm) 6.53 / 4 votes *Fatalize (Tales of Symphonia) 6.52 / 24 votes *South Town's Theme (Dynamite Headdy) 6.51 / 14 votes *Carol Megamix (O2jam) 6.51 / 8 votes *Wings English (Wild ARMS 3) 6.50 / 26 votes *Remlia Castle (Astyanax) 6.50 / 9 votes *Chaotic Dance (Baten Kaitos) 6.50 / 5 votes *Holy Land Anthem (Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2) 6.48 / 21 votes *Danger Zone (Persona 3 Portable) 6.48 / 8 votes *Gohome Cavern (Plok) 6.48 / 5 votes *The Dragon Spreads its Wings (Final Fantasy V) 6.47 / 7 votes *Toe Jam (Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2) 6.45 / 10 votes *Unfounding Revenge (Mother 3) 6.44 / 10 votes *Main Theme (Runescape) 6.44 / 8 votes *calm1 (Minecraft) 6.44 / 8 votes *Driving Stage (VICE: Project Doom) 6.44 / 5 votes *Intro Movie (Alundra) 6.43 / 10 votes *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) 6.42 / 5 votes *Roll Me In (Katamari Damacy) 6.41 / 15 votes *Passionate Rhythm (Romancing SaGa) 6.41 / 14 votes *Starry Heavens (Tales of Symphonia) 6.40 / 5 votes *Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M) 6.39 / 9 votes *Lord Laharl's Hymn (Disgaea: Hour of Darkness) 6.38 / 10 votes *The Place Where Wishes Come True II (Clannad) 6.37 / 19 votes *Jungle Falls (Diddy Kong Racing) 6.37 / 7 votes *Prometheus & Pandora Battle (Mega Man ZX) 6.36 / 7 votes *Hotel Dusk (Hotel Dusk: Room 215) 6.36 / 5 votes *Children Of The Elder God (Alan Wake) 6.35 / 17 votes *Shadow Peach (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) 6.34 / 5 votes *Italy (Double Dragon 3: The Sacred Stones) 6.33 / 7 votes *Golden Forest (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 6.33 / 6 votes *Sickness Unto Foolish Death (Silent Hill 3) 6.33 / 3 votes *Credits (MIDI selection] (Chronicles of Riddick: Assault) 6.32 / 21 votes *Hero's Theme (Elements of Power) 6.32 / 12 votes *Ring A Bell (Tales of Vesperia) 6.32 / 9 votes *The Prince and the Pauper (Mickey Mania) 6.32 / 6 votes *Tropical Paradise (Earthworm Jim 2) 6.32 / 5 votes *Mr. Bear (Advanced Wars: Days of Ruin) 6.32 / 5 votes *Plastic Method (DJ Max Portable 2) 6.31 / 17 votes *Play The Future (DJ Max Portable Black Square) 6.31 / 14 votes *Main Theme (Metal Wolf Chaos) 6.30 / 5 votes *Hero Klungo sssavesss teh world (Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts) 6.30 / 5 votes *Victory is Near (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) 6.29 / 9 votes *Escape! (Bucky O' Hare) 6.29 / 8 votes *Kanashimi no Mukou he (School Days) 6.29 / 7 votes *Pluto (Doom Troopers: Mutant Chronicles) 6.29 / 7 votes *Ballacetine Castle (Ys 3) 6.28 / 11 votes *Ocean Force Point Temple (Star Fox Adventures) 6.28 / 8 votes *Final Boss (Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rainslick Precipice of Darkness Episode 1) 6.28 / 4 votes *calm3 (Minecraft) 6.27 / 16 votes *Title Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 6.27 / 6 votes *Election Plot (Killer7) 6.25 / 4 votes *M.I.S.A. (Sword of the New World: Granado Espada) 6.24 / 17 votes *Where The Wind Blows (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom) 6.24 / 10 votes *Schwarzweiß ~ Tsunagaru Sekai ~ (Atelier Iris 3) 6.24 / 8 votes *Rundas Battle (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) 6.24 / 8 votes *The Next Door -Indestructible- (Street Fighter IV) 6.24 / 8 votes *Spaceport Alpha (Diddy Kong Racing) 6.24 / 5 votes *The Flying Duckman (Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow) 6.24 / 5 votes *Fires of Hokkai (Unidentified Fantastic Object) 6.23 / 12 votes *The Prince's Despair (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) 6.23 / 9 votes *Round One (Superman) 6.23 / 8 votes *Title (Wii Sports) 6.22 / 10 votes *Final Battle (Final Fantasy III) 6.22 / 5 votes *Title (Phantasy Star III) 6.20 / 21 votes *Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid 4) 6.20 / 14 votes *Jingle Town (Snowboard Kids 2) 6.20 / 5 votes *Getting Too Tense (Doom II) 6.20 / 4 votes *Castle Walls (Dragon's Lair) 6.20 / 4 votes *Area 6 (Star Fox 64) 6.19 / 8 votes *Stage 3 (Battletoads & Double Dragon) 6.18 / 12 votes *Masyaf in Danger (Assassin's Creed) 6.18 / 8 votes *A Serene Look (Quest For Glory) 6.18 / 5 votes *Lowrider (Bully) 6.18 / 4 votes *Level Theme 3 (Predator) 6.17 / 7 votes *Jake's Theme (Advance Wars: Dual Strike) 6.17 / 6 votes *Sakurakagetsu (DJMAX) 6.16 / 10 votes *Main Theme (Ghost Recon) 6.16 / 7 votes *Entryway (Shadowgate) 6.16 / 5 votes *Boss 6 (Night Striker) 6.15 / 4 votes *Streets of Venice (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) 6.14 / 7 votes *Belinsk Ruins (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) 6.13 / 4 votes *Peach's Castle Grounds (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) 6.11 / 7 votes *Title Screen (The Adventures of Rad Gravity) 6.10 / 5 votes *Stages 1, 3, 6, 8 (The Adventures of Bayou Billy) 6.10 / 5 votes *Miror B. (Pokemon Colosseum) 6.10 / 5 votes *Puzzles 5 (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) 6.10 / 5 votes *Fenris' Theme (Dragon Age 2) 6.10 / 4 votes *Sky Land (Chameleon Twist 2) 6.08 / 6 votes *Crystal Caves (Donkey Kong 64) 6.08 / 5 votes *Battle Music (Pocket Tanks) 6.08 / 5 votes *Dorchados (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) 6.07 / 16 votes *Fight Against an Armed Boss (Super Mario RPG) 6.06 / 14 votes *Rose of May (Final Fantasy IX) 6.06 / 29 votes *The Victory Does Not End (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations) 6.06 / 9 votes *Theme of Battle (Tales of Destiny 2) 6.06 / 7 votes *Katsbert Ferry (Tales of the Abyss) 6.06 / 5 votes *Joe's Bar (Deja Vu) 6.06 / 5 votes *Everyone's A Superstar (Mario Party) 6.06 / 5 votes *Eyes On Me (Final Fantasy VIII) 6.05 / 10 votes *Battle Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 6.05 / 6 votes *Galacta Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra) 6.04 / 12 votes *X, The Legend (Mega Man Zero) 6.03 / 6 votes *The End Begins (God of War) 6.03 / 4 votes *Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) 6.02 / 10 votes *Boo Classic (Mario Golf) 6.02 / 6 votes *The Gates of Hell (Bayonetta) 6.01 / 9 votes *Joe the Hero (Viewtiful Joe) 6.00 / 9 votes *Dunan Field (Magna Carta 2) 6.00 / 6 votes *Ragnarok Core (Mega Man Zero 4) 6.00 / 5 votes *Me And My Paper Plane (ilomilo) 6.00 / 5 votes *Reincarnation (Ghost Trick) 6.00 / 4 votes *Lively Town (Ivy the Kiwi?) 6.00 / 4 votes *Sword-Drawing! Grind! (Tales of Graces) 6.00 / 3 votes *Guidepost (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) 5.98 / 10 votes *Flight (Skyblazer) 5.97 / 11 votes *Ice Cream (Ristar) 5.97 / 10 votes *Dinosaur Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time) 5.95 / 10 votes *Venus Lighthouse (Golden Sun) 5.95 / 4 votes *Rockface Rumble (Donkey Kong Country 3 GBA) 5.94 / 19 votes *The Mysterious Death of Mr. Boddy (Clue) 5.94 / 19 votes *Span (BigBot Audio Drop) 5.93 / 4 votes *The Gates Of Hell (The Last Remnant) 5.92 / 17 votes *Dizzy Land (Snowboard Kids) 5.92 / 6 votes *Extraction (Rainbow Six Vegas 2) 5.92 / 5 votes *Boss Battle (The 7th Saga) 5.90 / 9 votes *Death Field & Almethea (Actraiser 2) 5.90 / 5 votes *Reach Out To The Truth (Persona 4) 5.89 / 9 votes *The Shrine of the Lake (Alundra) 5.89 / 4 votes *Katina (Star Fox Assault) 5.88 / 6 votes *Twilight (Shadowgate) 5.88 / 4 votes *Team Rocket Hideout (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) 5.88 / 4 votes *Blade Mountain (Pac Man World 2) 5.87 / 24 votes *Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) 5.87 / 10 votes *Stats Screen (Comic Jumper) 5.86 / 7 votes *Staff Target (Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$) 5.85 / 20 votes *Area 01 (Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril) 5.84 / 28 votes *Never More (Persona 4) 5.80 / 5 votes *Shop (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 5.79 / 13 votes *Now You're A Hero (You Have To Burn The Rope) 5.79 / 7 votes *Theme of Morrigan (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) 5.78 / 14 votes *DK Jr. BG 2 (Game & Watch Gallery 3) 5.78 / 12 votes *Stage 3 (Power Blade 2) 5.78 / 6 votes *Airship Fortress (Mario Kart DS) 5.78 / 5 votes *Staff Roll (Mario Party 2) 5.75 / 14 votes *Flying (Castle Shikigami 2) 5.75 / 22 votes *Joe & Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe) 5.75 / 4 votes *Norune Village (Dark Cloud) 5.75 / 4 votes *Tap de Papapaya (Let's Tap) 5.74 / 13 votes *SUSANOOH (BlazBlue) 5.72 / 24 votes *Wily Station (Mega Man IV (GB)) 5.72 / 6 votes *Knight of the Wind (Sonic & The Black Knight) 5.70 / 10 votes *Meikyoushisui (pop'n music 10) 5.70 / 5 votes *Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird (Touhou: Perfect Cherry Blossom) 5.69 / 8 votes *Stage 5/Back into the Machine (Chaos Field) 5.68 / 15 votes *Light Of The Day, Dark Of The Night (Shadow Complex) 5.66 / 9 votes *Meyna's Level Theme (Legacy of the Wizard) 5.66 / 5 votes *Main Theme (Monster Hunter) 5.65 / 8 votes *Star Maze (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) 5.65 / 8 votes *Level 3 (Beetlejuice) 5.65 / 4 votes *Many Thanks (Mario Party 4) 5.64 / 14 votes *Chai Kingdom (Super Mario Land) 5.64 / 7 votes *Everything into the Dark (Fire Emblem) 5.64 / 7 votes *Giygas Battle (Earthbound) 5.62 / 10 votes *Spagonia - Rooftop Run Night (Sonic Unleashed) 5.61 / 8 votes *Power Up (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) 5.61 / 7 votes *Wesker's Theme (Resident Evil 4) 5.60 / 7 votes *Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3) 5.60 / 5 votes *Mag Mell (Clannad) 5.57 / 7 votes *Way to Fall (Metal Gear Solid 3) 5.56 / 29 votes *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Theme (Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22) 5.56 / 5 votes *activepain (Umineko 3) 5.54 / 8 votes *Monkey Target 2 (Super Monkey Ball 2) 5.53 / 6 votes *Acre Horse Ride (Assassin's Creed) 5.50 / 5 votes *Hobbit Valley (Lagoon) 5.50 / 5 votes *Happy Ending (Viewtiful Joe) 5.50 / 5 votes *Aquatic Base Level 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) 5.50 / 4 votes *Bad Boss Boogie (Donkey Kong Country) 5.48 / 13 votes *Zyp Zyp (Tetrisphere) 5.48 / 10 votes *Level 1 (SAVAGE Amiga) 5.47 / 24 votes *Namenloses Licht (Mana Khemia 2) 5.45 / 18 votes *Give Me All Your Love (The World Ends With You) 5.44 / 11 votes *Launch Octopus (Mega Man X) 5.42 / 20 votes *Yume-wa Owaranai (Tales of Phantasia PS1) 5.40 / 10 votes *Azure Lake Zone (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) 5.39 / 7 votes *Christmas in Nightopia (Christmas NiGHTS) 5.38 / 8 votes *Overworld (Fester's Quest) 5.38 / 5 votes *Big Snowman (Snowboard Kids) 5.36 / 23 votes *Period (Persona 4) 5.36 / 7 votes *Lost Memories (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) 5.36 / 7 votes *Title Theme (Animal Crossing) 5.35 / 10 votes *Infinity Route (Infinite Space) 5.33 / 18 votes *End (Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow) 5.33 / 8 votes *Underwater Frigate Reaction Core (Metroid Prime) 5.33 / 4 votes *Holy Power of Mana (Legend of Mana) 5.31 / 10 votes *The Game (The 7th Guest) 5.31 / 7 votes *Stage 5 & 6 (Code Name: Viper) 5.31 / 7 votes *Main Theme (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) 5.30 / 4 votes *Philistine (No More Heroes 2) 5.28 / 36 votes *Sasha's Theme (Advanced Wars: Dual Strike) 5.28 / 5 votes *School's Out (Bully) 5.28 / 4 votes *Dribble & Spitz's Theme (WarioWare Inc.: Mega Party Game$) 5.27 / 7 votes *Mass Destruction (Persona 3) 5.25 / 20 votes *Fly Me To The Moon (Bayonetta) 5.22 / 10 votes *Area 8 (Super Aleste) 5.21 / 12 votes *Deep Bloober Sea (Mario Party 3) 5.20 / 5 votes *Like a Snake (F-Zero GX) 5.20 / 5 votes *Level Theme 2 (MC Kids) 5.20 / 5 votes *Shine To Be A Star (Disgaea 2) 5.17 / 15 votes *You're Not Here (Silent Hill 3) 5.17 / 3 votes *Smoldering Corpse Bar (Planescape: Torment) 5.14 / 13 votes *Door of Destiny (Fire Emblem: Genealogy) 5.11 / 10 votes *Fire Grotto (Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse) 5.10 / 16 votes *Route 120 (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) 5.10 / 5 votes *Thank You (Custom Robo) 5.10 / 5 votes *Red Hot Juice (Devil May Cry) 5.09 / 8 votes *Concept of Love (Jet Set Radio Future) 5.07 / 9 votes *Battra's Theme (Super Godzilla) 5.06 / 5 votes *Buster Sky Jinks (Tiny Toon Adventures: Busters Busts Loose) 5.05 / 5 votes *Magridd Tower (Soul Blazer) 5.01 / 8 votes *Some Like It Red Hot (Viewtiful Joe) 5.00 / 5 votes *Leon ~Irony of Fate~ (Tales of Destiny) 5.00 / 5 votes *Cry! Scream!! ~ Last Boss (Mushihimesama Futari) 5.00 / 5 votes *Morgue (Shadowrun) 5.00 / 4 votes *It's Kill Or Be Killed (No More Heroes 2) 4.96 / 19 votes *Title (Wario's Woods) 4.96 / 5 votes *Silver Sword Theme (Action 52) 4.94 / 5 votes *Christmas Eve (Animal Crossing) 4.92 / 5 votes *Poo (Conker Live and Reloaded) 4.91 / 7 votes *Desert Palace Zone (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) 4.90 / 5 votes *Mamoritai ~ White Wishes (Tales of Graces) 4.90 / 5 votes *Nightmare (Alundra) 4.85 / 19 votes *Wackyland (Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday) 4.85 / 6 votes *Pause Music (Battletoads) 4.84 / 10 votes *Attic (Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt) 4.83 / 6 votes *Lair of Kharyon (Skyblazer) 4.80 / 5 votes *Game Start (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) 4.75 / 8 votes *Yodeling in Meadow Hill (Tekken 6) 4.72 / 27 votes *Secret (Symphonic Rain) 4.68 / 23 votes *Select Your CarRanger! (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) 4.68 / 31 votes *Balloon Park Zone (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) 4.66 / 5 votes *Warehouse (Skuljagger) 4.63 / 4 votes *Crosswise (Sengoku Basara) 4.62 / 13 votes *Sally (Dodonpachi Dai****atsu Black Label) 4.60 / 4 votes *Kujaku (Final Boss) (ESPGaluda II) 4.59 / 7 votes *2AM (Animal Crossing) 4.55 / 18 votes *Still I Love You (School Days) 4.51 / 14 votes *Blade Chord (Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes) 4.48 / 13 votes *Snowy Valley (Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse) 4.48 / 4 votes *Real (beatmania IIDX 5th style) 4.41 / 11 votes *Smiley's Awesome (Comic Jumper) 4.38 / 4 votes *Achoo (Comic Jumper) 4.38 / 4 votes *Her Last Breath (Phantasy Star IV) 4.33 / 13 votes *Beat a Nail With Your Hammer! (Blazblue) 4.32 / 12 votes *Transformers Theme (Transformers (Commodore 64)) 4.29 / 9 votes *Girlz Buttz (NeonFM: Dance Radio) 4.20 / 5 votes *I Love U (Comic Jumper) 4.08 / 6 votes *Slash and Slash (The World Ends With You) 4.0 / 8 votes *Vs. Katina (Star Fox: Assault) 4.00 / 6 votes *White Tiger (Disgaea 2) 3.84 / 13 votes *I Love Love You (Love Love Super Dimension Mix) (Jet Set Radio Future) 3.83 / 9 votes *AN ORDEAL FROM GOD (Magus in Magic Geometries) 3.82 / 6 votes *The Beast (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) 3.80 / 5 votes *Out Law ~ Funky Jam Live Mix ~ (DJ Max Portable 2) 3.58 / 21 votes *Character Select (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) 3.56 / 8 votes *Hamatte Sabotte Oh My God! (Lucky Star) 3.44 / 9 votes *Title Theme (Shaq Fu) 3.40 / 5 votes *Increased Chances (Full Throttle) 3.38 / 4 votes *Girl in the Tower (King's Quest VI) 3.22 / 28 votes *Ancient King of Bling (Splashdown: Rides Gone Wild) 3.10 / 5 votes *Boxing After Bout (Wii Sports) 2.95 / 6 votes *K.K. Dirge (Animal Crossing) 2.89 / 8 votes *Title Screen (Crazy Bus) 2.42 / 43 votes *Girlfriend (Brutal Legend) 2.20 / 5 votes *Theme of Stage ver. darkside (Resurrection of Heaven's Liquor) 1.86 / 7 votes *Megalonia Theme (Action 52) 1.60 / 5 votes *Crazy Shuffle Theme (Action 52) 1.50 / 6 votes *Farmyard Fun (Farmyard Fun) 1.50 / 4 votes *Sagat's Theme (Street Fighter) 1.19 / 16 votes Category:Topic Series